


Special Snowflake

by Scrabble



Series: The Fino Tales [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emails, M/M, Q doesn't always play by the rules, neither does anyone else, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabble/pseuds/Scrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M attempts to get some clarification on the events of the opening ceremony in Sochi. Also there is cake.</p><p>Oh come on, I think everyone in this fandom watching that thing was sat there thinking the SAME THING I WAS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Snowflake

**From: Q (address removed)**  
**To: M (address removed)**  
**CC: Moneypenny (address removed)**  
**Subject: Re: What the hell is this on my desk?!**  
**Attachment: qbranch7feb2014.log**

Sir,  
I find the accusation that I ‘damn well know what’s going on here’ to be both spurious and, indeed, mildly offensive on the basis that you have repeatedly told me to ‘keep my techy nose out of other countries business’ and therefore could not possibly have had anything whatsoever to do with the incident in question.

The rumour that I or Q branch were in ANY WAY, responsible for the unfortunate mechanical malfunction of the fifth Olympic ring during the opening ceremony is simply unfounded and entirely without evidence to back it up. In fact, as I’m sure you’ll note from logs attached to this mail, we were all rather busy dealing with an explosion in Bolivia that, whilst relatively minor, nonetheless was unexpected and required our full attentions for the entire duration of the ceremony!

I fail to see how either I or my minions can possibly be held responsible for the ‘Putin’s special snowflake’ meme currently gracing the internet, nor can we be blamed for the apparently popular online concept that the ring that refused to open represents the oppressed masses within the country. Clearly the internet has found it’s own path based on the events they saw during what was otherwise a truly spectacular show.

I rather liked the SHIP! Very clever with the movement and dancing, wasn’t it?! I must admit, it rather spurred an idea for the use of projectors on missions which I’m still looking into!

Anyway, as I’m sure you’ve heard from their own reports on the mission they were both sent out on upon return, the fact that both 006 and 007 happened to be in Russia that week was entirely coincidental and had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with the incident either, obviously. Clearly this is all a simple misunderstanding based on poor intelligence. I blame the CIA. Not Felix though, he’s always been lovely.

By the time of the ceremony, both agents were more than occupied with that explosion in Bolivia, what with them being at the epicentre of it, and I doubt that even Q branch could provide them with a means to travel that distance in the scant few minutes between the two events! We’re good, Sir, but we’ve yet to entirely master a TARDIS. Don’t think we aren’t trying, either.

I trust this puts an end to the matter.  
Q.

****

**From: Moneypenny (address removed)**  
**To: Q (address removed)**  
**CC:**  
**Subject:  
**

We owe someone a favour in Bolivia, don’t we?  
Eve.

*****

 **From: Q (address removed)**  
**To: Moneypenny (address removed)**  
**CC:**  
**Subject: Re:**  


Don’t worry, already taken care of! Took me for bloody ever to find a spot where nothing would be harmed by a bit of distracting, remotely detonated C4 and then there was the fact that Alec is still technically considered an enemy of the state in Russia AND is still a bit limpy after the thing in Battersea, but honestly, it was either give them both a project or go entirely round the bend listening to them playing Call of Duty at 4am for the fifth consecutive bloody night! Be grateful it was just a field in Bolivia!  
Q.

****

 **From: M (address removed)**  
**To: Moneypenny (address removed)**  
**CC:**  
**Subject: I trust...**  


Those snowflake cakes I know nothing about make it down to Q branch?

****

 **From: Moneypenny (address removed)**  
**To: M (address removed)**  
**CC:**  
**Subject: Re: I trust...**  
**Attachment:WELOVEKEK.jpg**

Q branch send their thanks! The closed snowflake with a Q on was a nice touch, Sir!

****


End file.
